


because it blooms

by saintfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Moon, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Stars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: Johnny had Taeyong at Lilium.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.” — Claudia Adrienne Grandi

"Why flowers?" Johnny whispered, careful enough not to disturb the peaceful ambiance of the place they were currently splayed at.

Taeyong then shuts his eyes. The question the other had asked was something he's been expecting for quite sometime now. He knew that someday, Johnny would be curious enough to know. He let it linger on his skin and ring inside his head.

The soft cry of the wind was easily heard by how silent the atmosphere is, especially now that the two of them have somehow managed to keep the silence stay in the air. But Johnny decided to wait and watch the stars to twinkle above them instead.

Taeyong placed both of his hands now on top of his stomach, a deep sigh escaped from his nostrils, but there's a small tug on the corner of his mouth forming a small smile.

Johnny would very much want to continue and marvel at the painted night sky, however, he decided he could do that later. So, he carefully shifts, now lying on his side and hands are pressed under his cheeks serving as a cushion. His eyes—enveloped with pure tenderness—are glued to Taeyong's breathtaking profile. The scar under his right eye always seemed like one of those craters of the moon, despite of it being a scar, he finds so much beauty in it. The very scar that Donghyuck—Taeyong's little brother—had accidentally given him when they were younger.

"It blooms." Taeyong suddenly spoke, disturbing Johnny's moment of admiration towards his perfectly shaped face. "I liked the idea that it blooms, as I also had long convinced myself that my body is like a huge pot of soil that was once empty, but now full."

Silence meets them again.

Taeyong begins to shift and finally is now facing Johnny, imitating his position with his hands clasped together under his face as a cushion.

Johnny raised his right hand and began to reach Taeyong's arm and softly trace a finger on the other's skin. Chills managed to electrify Taeyong's body, it could be from the cold wind that passes them by, but it could most definitely be caused by Johnny's soft touches too.

It has come to his attention that it was caused by the latter, now that Johnny has carefully glided his wondering fingers against his arm once more. So, so careful it could make him fall asleep.

However, Johnny decided to speak again.

"Your mind amuses me all the time," he continued his ministrations against the dotted light lines on Taeyong's skin, "I would kiss it if I could."

It was a first. Taeyong never knew someone would be this genuinely concerned with how his mind works, or about his ideas about anything and everything. No one has ever cared about this much on how much he loved flowers, how much he's adored the vastness of the universe, how much he's marveled at the stars and the moon at night like this, how much he's talked to his plants, or even be in love with the scar under his right eye.

Having someone like Johnny in his life was a first, too. Someone who's almost invested with his very existence, which could be overwhelming at times, and someone who caused for the buds of his flowers to bloom inside his body so beautifully.

Little did Johnny know, his sweetest words are the ones that waters Taeyong's flowers, keeping it nourished and healthy.

"If anything," Taeyong starts, "you were the reason why I came to like flowers."

Johnny blinks, a little confused. He stopped caressing Taeyong's arm and said, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Taeyong smiles, grateful for the warmth Johnny's steady hand emitting on his arm, "remember the first time we met?"

Of course, how could he forget?

Johnny's first ever encounter with Taeyong as a ten-year old was easily a moment to keep in his memory bank forever.

It was a Friday afternoon at school. Taeyong was a transferee back then with no friends and little knowledge of the neighborhood. Johnny saw Taeyong sitting on the swing, so, so tiny with his head hanging low, alone while everyone else was busy playing with their friends.

Johnny was taught to be kind and make as many friends as he could at school, and that's what made him approach Taeyong for the first time.

 _Hey_ , he almost startled Taeyong with the sudden sound of his voice, _here. This is for you_. Johnny reached his hand to Taeyong with a wide smile on his face.

Taeyong's doe eyes came to show and his head tilted a little on the side. _For me?_ He then asked, confusion still dancing in his head.

Johnny nods, the smile on his face never faltering. _It's called the Lilium, isn't it beautiful?_

 _It is, but why are you giving it to me?_ To be very honest, Taeyong thinks flowers were never meant to be picked because it would hurt them, so why was this boy offering him a picked flower?

Johnny figured that the boy wouldn't accept the flower not until he's tell him an answer.

_My father gives my mother flowers, too, since according to him, beautiful people deserves beautiful flowers. So, here, take it._

Trying once again, Johnny had reached his hand again to the beautiful boy in front of him, wishing for him not to be rejected. Taeyong's cheeks were starting to be dotted with pink and he's having a hard time to process everything that's been happening.

But after a little while, Taeyong decided to reach for the flower on Johnny's grip and thanked him.

 _Please be my friend!_ Johnny then announced, startling Taeyong once again. Taeyong then chuckled and nodded.

From then on, they became good friends and now the bestest of friends. Johnny, too, was the first friend Taeyong has ever made.

Well, everything with Johnny is always a first.

"I can't believe it took you two whole months to realize I've had a [Lilium](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxr2ZURFTXG/?igshid=1nt6l36hcmbd) line tattooed on my arm." Taeyong snorts at the memory, they were nineteen at that moment, broke and trying to survive college.

It was absurd, really, every time Johnny was being reminded of that. How come it took him two freaking months to finally realize that beautiful lines were permanently printed on his best friend's arm? Maybe the lines were very light and soft compared to the tattoos he would usually see—bold and dark.

"In my defense, you were wearing long sleeves most of the time so it covers the flower perfectly."

Taeyong supposed that was true, too. He didn't really take it to the heart because he expected Johnny not to notice in the first place.

"I was scared you wouldn't like it."

"But you did," Johnny began to caress Taeyong's arm again, tracing the light lines once more, "so how could I not? It's really beautiful, though. Fits you perfectly."

"Thank you, Jellybean." Taeyong interlocked his fingers with Johnny's, making the other to put a halt on his soft touches against his skin, and pulled it under his cheek.

Johnny scooted a little forward so his hand isn't stretching so much, and definitely loved the way his childhood nickname slipped out of Taeyong's mouth. Once he settled in, he realized Taeyong has closed his eyes again with a sweet smile on his mouth, which easily made him smile too.

The moon is still on her throne, with clouds clinging beside her and some stars twinkling and sparkling down on them.

They continued to cave in the silence the place has offered and bask in the warmth of their hands clasped together, allowing Johnny to go back to this unsettling feelings he's been trying to keep, simmering deep inside. He hadn't known how to act on it yet. He didn't want to ruin anything he have with Taeyong, but sometimes he could feel a pang on his chest whenever he's reminded that they haven't put a label on this feeling yet.

Still the best friend that he is.

But he's willing to wait and cherish what he could get and what he could have with Taeyong. This should be enough. And until he could no longer take, that's the time he promised to make a move and confess.

Confess that he could build his own huge garden every time Taeyong smiles and holds his hand, for he helps flowers to bloom.

But for now, he's content.

He smiled to himself instead, thinking how Taeyong would probably think how cheesy that was. Well, hey, no matter what happens he's going to say that when the time comes, because Taeyong really made him feel that way like no one has ever had.

And like it's the most natural thing to do, Johnny scoots even closer and placed a tender kiss on Taeyong's forehead.

"Hey, Skittles," the mention of his childhood nickname is what urged him to slowly open his eyes, "come here."

Taeyong quickly complied and snuggled close to the latter. He sighed in relief, it's always so nice to be wrapped by strong arms and nestle his head on the crook of Johnny's warm neck.

After a short moment, shiver immediately ran down his spine the moment Johnny's arm—the side Taeyong's squished himself into—carefully snaked its way up Taeyong's side. He leaned into the touch, already so used to the gesture for it's one of Johnny's favorite things to do—to admire and trace his fingers along the lines printed on his skin. Another sigh of relief escaped from Taeyong and Johnny was more than happy to continue his ministration.

The skin that's being delicately touched by Johnny is where Taeyong's [Lavender](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3ozF7Sl13Y/?igshid=1idpzl3p6ma3t) line tattoo lies. It has perfectly healed after eight months, the lines almost no longer embossed, and the only thing Johnny's pads could feel is the other's goosebumps.

So, Johnny held onto Taeyong even tighter, now whispering sweet nothings to his ear.

Oh god, how much Taeyong loves to be in this place so much like this is where he truly belonged. Johnny's arms wrapped around him always felt so right and the warmth of his neck only makes him want to take its claim like it's a fucking island. Truly, an island of wonder.

He pondered over a thought. He have so much to say to Johnny but he can't find the courage to do so. Taeyong could only hope that someone could just smack him upside the head as a wake up call to just fucking confess his feelings.

Terrified.

That's the ugly thing that has been boiling down in his guts. The actual thing that's been weighing him down and holding him back. While the truth is, he's just terrified of the outcome, because he can't afford to lose someone so special like Johnny over his stupid feelings.

So, no. Maybe he could wait for a little longer.

And for now, he just have to swallow everything back down and relish each moment like this with Johnny.

It didn't go unnoticed, though, how Taeyong's shoulders felt stiff and tense against Johnny's touch. Johnny kissed the crown of Taeyong's head twice and a longer kiss after the second.

"What goes on in that pretty mind of yours?" Johnny softly squeezed Taeyong's side and his palm stayed there on stop of the bare skin, Taeyong's shirt still hunched upward.

Taeyong shakes his head, "nothing, just a little cold."

That immediately let Johnny remove his palm on top of Taeyong's skin and iron the wrinkled shirt down with the same palm. He whispered his apology and Taeyong softly tapped his chest as a response, telling him he shouldn't be sorry.

"I should take you home." Johnny urged both of them to sit and eventually get back on their feet.

Once they were able to sit up, Taeyong couldn't help but laugh and lean again into Johnny's shoulder.

"You speak as if we don't live in the same apartment."

Johnny playfully shrugged his shoulder, "I was just being a gentleman."

Taeyong lifted his head up and fondly smiled at Johnny. "I know you are. Now please take me home, Mister Gentleman."

"I like Jellybeans better."

Both of them are now laughing, feeling so lighthearted and just entirely happy. Johnny then decided he could continue caressing Taeyong's line tattoos and maybe plant small kisses onto them too if Taeyong would be up for a cuddling session later.

So far, Taeyong has eight tattoos on his skin now. And there's a new one Johnny has yet to find.

It is placed right on top of his left pelvic bone and truly wished Johnny could find it soon and give it a soft kiss just like how he would with his other tattoos.

Red Chrysanthemum.

Simply means, _I love you_.

Taeyong could only hope for it to translate the words he's been meaning to tell Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yours is the light by which my spirit’s born: you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” — e. e. cummings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this piece was more than dear to me and now i’ve written something more. i’d probably add more chapters to this since i’m starting to envision quite a lot for it.
> 
> this short chapter is highly inspired by mitski’s song entitled, wife.

Orange and gold are starting to bleed behind the clouds, turning into dusk, and the sun is hanging low in the sky.

Two souls have found themselves once again in the middle of silent and cold escape, far away from people and everything that are capable of inflicting pain to their minds and hearts.

The soft crashes of waves, gentle howls of the wind, and the squawking of seagulls somehow creates a comforting melody and that it actually makes sense despite of it being an unusual set of combination of sounds.

Johnny’s pickup truck was parked near the shoreline, the picture that is displayed before them is such a perfect sight to see, with the horizon perfectly drawn in the middle and the sun is ready to come home and soon to be replaced by the queen of the night to shed light across the night sky.

Before the sun goes down, Taeyong sinks and comfortably lies his head down on Johnny’s lap using it as a cushion. Johnny brings his hand on autopilot to gently brush his fingers on Taeyong’s soft red wine locks, and the way his nails rake on Taeyong’s scalp makes the latter to sag in relief.

They watch the dusk to bleed into nightfall while enjoying each other’s company. During times like this, genuine happiness slowly creeps in their systems.

Johnny begins to hum a familiar lullaby and with the soothing and warm tone attached to his voice, it only pulls Taeyong’s lids to go heavy and close to a sweet reverie. That is one of the things Johnny is so good at—bringing him in peace and in full trance.

As Taeyong slowly begin to connect in a light sleep, he could certainly feel his worries and exhaustion lingering on his system be hauled away by Johnny’s sweet voice. He falls deeper in the pit of love whenever he gets to hear it and he surely wouldn’t be tired of hearing it.

Taeyong undoubtedly allows himself to be surrounded by Johnny’s immense warmth and comforting aura, and maybe fall in love again just like every day.

On the otherhand, amidst the blossoming flowers and fluttering wings of butterflies in Johnny’s insides while Taeyong sleeps in quietude, his gaze carefully peels off in the scene now that the sun has completely set and is immediately glued to the peaceful boy sleeping on his lap.

Spotting their travel bag on his left, Johnny cautiously reached for it to grab the blanket he packed earlier and drape it all over Taeyong for he easily gets cold, especially on days like this when the air is harshly freezing to the touch.

Taeyong visibly sags, happy to lean in the newfound warmth that touched his skin. He unconsciously hums in relief that it almost sounded a small _thank you_ for Johnny’s sweet gesture.

The thought of happy visiting Taeyong once again in this moment allows Johnny to feel things—some things that blooms pride in his chest and tugs a smile on the corner of his mouth. Now that Taeyong is covered with a soft blanket, he looked even tinier in this state and Johnny wants to cuddle him and never let him go.

The strong urge to hold Taeyong close to his heart simply puts him on a daze and dizzy in an intense feeling of deep affection. It could be really like that sometimes, Taeyong is just too capable of effortlessly tugging strings on his heart.

They stayed like that for a while, undisturbed and unbothered. However, as time goes by, Johnny’s legs are starting to go numb, only he couldn’t complain especially now that there are soft snores coming out of Taeyong’s nostrils and Johnny is utterly endeared. Surely, in an outsider’s perspective, it must be hilarious as if he’d gone mad.

So, what Johnny chooses to do instead is an attempt to introspect, hoping it could divert the numbness of his legs into something more useful; such as examining his own feelings for his best friend.

Truth be told, he’s told himself before not to dwell on it so much not until he’s actually ready to face such revelation. He knew from the start that he’s clearly developed certain feelings for Taeyong, he’s just terrified to admit it at first.

Or, maybe he’s just not sure how to handle it for he's never been in this place before?

But whatever the reason may be for his cowardice, Johnny thinks it wouldn’t help to make any difference once he knew how to use his words and eventually tell it to Taeyong.

Love is such a strong word; such a strong feeling.

It’s something Johnny was never able to take any less serious because he put so much value in it. And for him, Taeyong is a visual representation of the beautiful things that are flourishing inside him. And that is the entire reason why Johnny is afraid to make a move. His small crush from when they were ten has massively grown into ardent love and adoration now that they’re twenty five, and he could only hope that Taeyong feels just the same.

The thought of rejection simply squeezes his heart out and he hates that feeling so much, he doesn’t even want to think about it. But sometimes, his mind would wander there and would beat himself later for even wondering too much.

Johnny shuts his eyes. He uses his hands as a leverage and leans back and finally allowed the gentle sounds nature has been creating all this time to reach his ears and let them sink in him. Interestingly, it comforts his raging thoughts and fragile heart, and Taeyong is still connected to his slumber.

His mind had suddenly been caught in yet another familiar melody and began to sing it with a low voice, careful not to rouse Taeyong in his sleep.

_You’re home, you’re home. You’re home to me._

Johnny begins to hum and sing, as low and soft as he could just like how the original singer sang it. The twinkling stars are beginning to dot in the night sky once again and the moon then peeks behind the clouds. Of course the softest cry of the wind wouldn’t fail to follow suit and touch their skins.

 _For if I am not yours, what am I?_

After singing that certain part, Johnny suddenly stopped as if there’s something wrong between the lines. His eyes were still closed and the atmosphere is once again blanketed by the sounds created by the nature alone.

He let himself say that very sentence one more time in his mind. _For if I am not yours, what am I?_

By repeating it several times in his mind, it’s as if the moon and the stars have felt the shift in his mood. The stars are now sparkling even brighter and the moon beams even radiantly across the night sky to somehow placate his overspilling thoughts.

Maybe they could help a little only if Johnny’s willing enough to open his eyes and watch the beautiful show up above as the curtains of clouds widely open.

“For if I am not yours, what am I?” Says Johnny, whispering the words without its melody, uttering it in pure curiosity without him noticing that Taeyong was the first one to flutter their eyes open between the two of them.

Drowsiness still lingers on Taeyong’s system but never failed to clearly hear the words his best friend had just whispered. There was a short delay for he was still trying to bring himself back to reality, but the moment he made out of what the words meant, he steels himself—thankful enough that Johnny was still distracted by whatever he’s been thinking.

“So, if I’m not yours, what am I?” Johnny whispered once more and then continued, “Taeyong.” The ending of his words were spoken in an even softer and gentler whisper, as though he’s afraid he could break something.

Taeyong gulps, suddenly, an electrifying zip coursed through his veins and up all over his spine and then to his nape. The blow of the wind suddenly became even colder to the touch and he just wants the earth to open and swallow him up.

Different ideas and images are now flashing through his mind. Did he heard that right? Did Johnny really had said his name all the while he was mindlessly speaking of that one part in one of his favorite songs?

Taeyong’s mind is having a turbulence, sometimes, the less you know really is the better. What was he supposed to do with that information? Does that mean, Johnny likes him back? Will he ever be ready to tell Johnny his own feelings and that he heard him say those words?

There are a lot of things that are going through his mind and he wished to take those down, however, as soon as he decided to urge those ideas to die down, Johnny begins to shift in his place, his butt has gone numb too and he eases the uncomfortable feeling by carefully pushing himself a little backwards.

Guilt is now slowly washing over Taeyong the moment he realized that he could’ve been sleeping for hours and that Johnny was nothing but a suffering man for making himself a cushion for Taeyong.

Only the problem is, Taeyong is so out of it that he can’t even comprehend what he must do in this very situation. He’s completely torn between pretending to have been just woken up then sit and continue to pretend that he’s still sleeping.

Taeyong forced his eyes to close as tight as he could, completely sealed, the reason why he failed to notice that Johnny has finally opened his eyes now, staring at the lovely moon. And just like second nature, Johnny reaches his hand once again to brush Taeyong’s hair out of his face, while he’s so immersed by the beauty above them.

Luckily, that gesture alone is so familiar to Taeyong that even though the very reason of his inner turmoil was Johnny, it was still able to pacify his excessive random thoughts and release the tension in his body that it could almost lull him back to sleep.

The way Taeyong’s soft locks touches his fingers, Johnny happily sighs, thankful enough that he’d somehow put a halt on his stubborn mind that continues to inquire difficult questions. He decided he’d find another time to dwell on such emotions without the culprit so close to him.

Johnny felt Taeyong stir in his place and was quick to place a palm on Taeyong’s cheek and softly caresses it with his thumb.

“Good sleep, skittles?” Johnny asked, voice soft and sweet Taeyong wants nothing but to melt on the spot.

Taeyong settled on humming his response for apparently, that’s the best thing he could construct for now.

The crease lined on his forehead was immediately erased when Johnny booped his nose, and that only made his emotions to skyrocket. Angry red lights are suddenly alarming and flashing in his muddled mind, Johnny is going to be the death of him.

“That’s good to know.” Half moons are now appearing on Johnny’s face, his smile is effortlessly reaching his eyes. Taeyong found the will to sit up and stretch while Johnny watches him with loving eyes.

“How long was I out?” Taeyong managed to ask, he’s absolutely proud of himself for finding the courage to do so.

Johnny hums, “quite some time.”

Taeyong nodded and navigated his gaze where the throne of the queen of the night lies, feeling a little bitter that he was out as fast as he thought and failed to witness the sunset when that’s what they actually came for. However, he couldn’t afford to waste another second to berate himself now that the starry night is on its full show once again.

Johnny believes that he would never get tired of it—of watching Taeyong watching the night sky. It’s true that the night sky has always been beautiful, however, most of the time Johnny can’t bring himself to stare at it because he’d rather watch Taeyong.

Taeyong is Johnny’s favorite movie that he could watch forever and for a lifetime, always so fascinating and never not interesting.

“Hey.” Johnny softly calls, effectively disturbing Taeyong’s reverie while watching the starry night sky.

At first, Taeyong almost wanted to tear up. Johnny’s facial expression is painted with fondness and tenderness and it’s all for _him_. He could feel his eyes are now starting to be brimmed with tears, mouth going dry, and his throat locking up.

Johnny beams a radiant smile and reaches a hand to him. For now, Taeyong chooses to ignore the wild pounding in his chest and held onto Johnny’s hand, who was he to resist?

The two of them are now sitting close beside each other and Johnny took the chance to trace his finger again on Taeyong’s arm where his Lilium line tattoo is permanently drawn.

Taeyong shivers with sheer delight by the way he was being touched as soft as this. He allowed Johnny to marvel on his tattoo just like he always does and after he’s satisfied, Taeyong unwraps the blanket on his body and carefully drape it around on both of their backs, Johnny holds onto the other end of the blanket for it to stay.

They welcomed the warmth wholeheartedly that their closeness offers. But then chooses to close the other door by now and maybe welcome their growing feelings towards each other later once they’re finally ready and braver.

And just like how they usually do it, they continue to enjoy each other’s company and watch the moon and the stars’ beauty in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors… You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold.” — Dr. Who, Season 6

The knock on the door is becoming more frantic and urgent the more Taeyong ignores it. If this was a dream, then this certainly is a horrible one and a scenario he’s never wished to have all the more it is a _dream_.

Devastated and irritated, Taeyong visibly sinks on the mattress and groans thinking about who might be behind the front door at this early part of the day; because just like how he was from his younger years, Taeyong was never the one to enjoy mornings.

What more now that there is someone willing enough to ruin it for him?

He truly wished it was just a dream, though, with that he need not have to get out in the safety of his covers and have more sleep just like how he deserved.

But if it wasn’t for the urgency that the knocking creates and how it disturbs the peace and quiet in the apartment, Taeyong would gladly ignore it and reconnect with slumber. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t _that_ bad because there could really be someone outside who needs some help, he just finds it questionable why the universe would let someone be punching knuckles against their door at nine in the morning on a Saturday?

The situation defeats Taeyong nevertheless.

As much as he’d like to remain in his place, where he’s all warm and cozy, he’d rather attend to the unwanted guest than to let them have him go mad because his ears wouldn’t stand another minute to hear the aggressive knocking on the door.

Taeyong irritatingly toss and turn around his bed, groaning under the covers as the knocking continues to grow insanely loud that’s probably disturbing the neighbors, too, and ring angrily through the peaceful atmosphere. He’s starting to wonder whether Johnny is fully aware of the urgent knocking on the door or he’s just completely refusing to acknowledge this madness for the fact that he knew Taeyong is going to be much more affected than him while he’s nonchalantly sleeping—happy and all cozy tucked under the covers. He could even imagine Johnny smiling while he sleeps just to annoy him even more.

But Taeyong supposed he could think about it later.

So even before the person outside could put a dent on the door, Taeyong forced himself out of the bed and made a beeline towards the front door. He sighed exasperatedly and peeped into the hole to see the culprit of his morning annoyance and upon seeing who it was, well, he was quite surprised.

Despite his half-asleep state, his sister’s familiar figure alone standing outside seen through the peeping hole was enough to flick his mind on and function. He hurriedly unlocked and opened the door and was welcomed by his older sister’s deathly glares and his nephew’s ever lovely toothy smile, his tiny hands waving at him. “Uncle!”

Taeyong sheepishly smiled at his older sister, whispered his morning greetings, and obviously refused to meet her glares to hoist his nephew up on his arms instead. “My baby.” Taeyong coos at the tiny, chubby boy. His nephew was more than happy to be embraced by his uncle.

Taeyong need not to say anything to invite his sister in for she’s a family and is always welcome anytime. Well, except at times like this he’s not so prepared for, but still he welcomes them. They entered inside without another word and his sister carefully shut the door behind them.

“I wasn’t informed that both of you were coming.” Taeyong muses after peppering his nephew some kisses on his chubby cheeks, disappointment slowly simmering down in his guts.

His sister sat on the high stool standing close to the kitchen aisle, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. She’s always as elegant as ever, so beautiful like their mother, Taeyong would sometimes wonder how she could manage to do that every day.

“I’m sorry for the short notice. I may have blown up your phone as well. You’ve always been a heavy sleeper, little brother.” She shakes her head, smiling by the mere fact that Taeyong hasn’t changed one bit.

Taeyong looked over his shoulder and upon seeing his sister’s smile, it immediately eases the tense on his shoulders, happy she’s not about to scold him. “You can’t expect me to not sleep like a dead man on a weekend.” Taeyong speaks, voice cool as cucumber.

His sister shrugs, silently accepting the truth, because in fact, she’s not any better at waking up too early in the morning, but she tries her best especially now that she’s become a mother, turning her sleeping pattern into almost non-existent. She wouldn’t even dare to reminisce back the times she had to wake up in the most ungodly hours to pacify her son’s cries.

She and Taeyong have never come to a truce with mornings.

“And, oh!” She perks up. “Your boyfriend said he’s picking up some groceries.” Her fingers thrumming on top of the marble aisle, voice too exuberant like her words hold nothing but the most excellent fact she could tell her brother.

Taeyong almost choked on nothing, heart suddenly pounding wildly on his chest. “What?” He managed to ask his sister without stuttering.

When he didn’t hear a response from her, he eventually left the living room and let his nephew play on the carpeted floor with the toys his mother packed in his tiny bag, and padded to the kitchen to fix himself and his sister two mugs of hot chocolate.

She then giggled at her brother’s playful innocence, while Taeyong rolled his eyes once his back is now facing her, a telltale sign of blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I mean, your _best friend_ ,” she emphasizes, “if that’s how you want to put it.” Taeyong’s back is still facing her but he knew that his sister had just shrugged and smiled brightly, all the more that the predicament he’s in is becoming more insufferable. Her chin is now resting on her palm while her elbow is on top of the marble aisle.

Taeyong desperately tried to calm his mind and racing heartbeat. He brought the mugs close to his sister and let her pour the right amount of the chocolate powder and sugar by her liking, since she would always complain about her drink being too sweet when it’s just about the right sweetness for Taeyong. She’s never got the sweet tooth, anyway.

“Johnny’s asleep like a log.” He tells his sister while he fills the mugs with hot water. At least that’s what he convinces himself that Johnny is doing right now.

“Are you sure about that?” She raises a brow, voice a little challenging and her fingers now playfully thrumming on her cheek.

Taeyong rolls his eyes again. “What are you trying to achieve here?” He’s clearly not welcoming the surge of teasing from his older sister anymore, too grumpy and cranky about the fact that he could be sleeping right now only if his sister didn’t choose to do her annoying session with him today.

His sister beams a smile at him once again—never afraid to challenge and annoy her little brother just like that and even more—and tapped her own forehead using her index finger.

Again, Taeyong frowns. The universe probably hates him so much that it sent him his sister to annoy his peaceful form who just wants some more sleep.

But then he decided to feel his forehead, mimicking his sister’s gesture seconds ago.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Apparently, there’s a sticky note attached to his forehead without him being able to notice—maybe he was too irritated and preoccupied by his sister ever since she arrived.

Oh, well. Maybe that’s the reason too why his nephew smacked his forehead earlier. He thought his nephew was just being playful and that he missed him a lot for him to do it and laugh, since he does plenty of random things when he gets excited.

Everything is becoming even more hilarious the more it unravels, that he wasn’t able to notice the piece of note even though his forehead was met with his nephew’s tiny palm a while ago. He’s never been fully preoccupied like that in this life not until today, he thinks.

He truly loves his sister, only sometimes she’s capable of getting on his nerves like this.

Taeyong then peeled the piece of note attached on his forehead and he thought that the adhesive part of that note is quite strong for it to actually stay longer where it was attached, even from his short tantrums on the bed a while ago wasn’t enough to detach it from his skin.

_skittles, we are out of milk and eggs so I gotta go run to get some. also, your snores are getting louder like you’re in some sort of a competition lol. anyway, I’ll be back soon._

_love, jellybean._

This piece of reminder shouldn’t affect Taeyong so much but it did. His sister even had to ask him how Johnny was able to attach the note on his forehead, and he quickly bantered with, _we don’t lock our doors._

That’s how much Taeyong and Johnny are so comfortable with each other, or maybe that sense of familiarity and long-term friendship are the ones speaking here. But of course if they need their privacy they could have it, because they still do have that in this abode. Everyone deserves some privacy at times.

Unintentionally, Taeyong’s eyes had gone through the note and read it thrice and now there’s a sickeningly sweet smile painted on his lips, unconsciously doing so, and his sister rolled her eyes but obviously endeared—even though she knew she shouldn’t be—by her brother and his best friend’s never-ending mutual pining.

“So childhood nicknames still do exist in this abode.” A sly grin plasters on her lips, much to Taeyong’s dismay for his sister never misses a beat to tease him with every opportunity she gets. Taeyong is thankful that Johnny isn’t around to play along with her and intentionally adds fuel to the fire.

After quite some time catching up, they’ve finally finished their hot chocolates and turned out that Taeyong’s older sister needed his help to look after his nephew today.

Taeyong gladly agrees. He’d basically do anything for his sister and nephew, and looking after his nephew for a few hours is the least he could do to help his sister and brother-in-law who have become such busy bees to earn more money and save for their son’s future.

His sister was a little disheartened upon realizing she’s running late for her meeting today and she won’t be able to catch up with Johnny. Taeyong tells her that there will be plenty of time to do just that.

After his sister left, it’s only him and his little bean now in the apartment while Johnny is yet to arrive.

* * *

Johnny got back from the groceries after half an hour Taeyong’s sister left him and her son to go to her scheduled meeting.

Donghyuck’s focus while assembling his lego castle with his uncle was disturbed by the sounds of keys jingling and the door opening. The moment he saw that familiar tall and strong figure, he immediately got back on his feet and ran across the living room to greet the man that made his eyes sparkle.

It’s true that he’s still a tiny six-year old but he’s already a fast runner, Taeyong thought, because even before he could hear Johnny’s keys, Donghyuck was already on his tiny feet ready to run.

It is quite an understatement to say that Johnny was happy to see Donghyuck, because he’s literally buzzing and vibrating in excitement for he hasn’t seen this tiny little bean in a while. And the moment he heard that high pitched scream of _uncle Johnny!_ , the tote bags full of groceries were unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

Johnny then knelt on the floor to catch the tiny boy running towards him in his wide open arms. _Oof!_

“Hyuckie.” Johnny softly cooed and was cautious enough not to squeeze the boy too much in his embrace.

Donghyuck didn’t mind, though, for he’s always enjoyed Uncle Johnny’s hugs.

Taeyong watches the two with fond and loving eyes, back resting on the couch and the legos now long forgotten. After a few more seconds, Johnny’s gaze landed on Taeyong’s wonderful eyes and beamed a happy smile at him.

The thought of how much Johnny adores and treasures his nephew as much as he does brings warmth on his chest, and mind full of scenarios if Johnny becomes the father of his children.

Johnny will undoubtedly become the best father ever for he deals with children so well. He easily gets along with them so effortlessly and he’ll spoil his own as much as how he spoils Donghyuck sometimes his sister would berate them for spoiling her son too much.

Another squeeze of embrace for Donghyuck and then it hits Taeyong.

Why did that even flash in his mind?

He vigorously shook his head while mentally slapping his face because he shouldn’t be going down that lane.

Johnny is his best friend and he’s probably never thought of it that way with Taeyong.

Upon seeing the change of mood in Taeyong’s face, he untangled his limbs around the smaller boy in front of him and asked Taeyong if he’s alright. Taeyong only nodded and gave Johnny a small smile, hoping his white lies would work.

Donghyuck was quick to save his uncle by the serious look Johnny is giving Taeyong—clearly worried—and asked Johnny to play with him instead.

Johnny’s focus diverted onto the tiny boy in front of him and quickly agreed with his invitation. Taeyong sighed in relief and immediately got back on his feet to help Johnny with the groceries. _I got this_ , Taeyong whispered. He made sure to have that distance with Johnny by asking him to play with Donghyuck in the living room instead of helping him in the kitchen. With this, he’d have more time to redeem himself from his current crumbling state.

Donghyuck grabbed Johnny’s hand and pulled him back to where he and Taeyong were assembling his lego castle a while ago. The castle was almost halfway done and Johnny praised the boy for building this much. Donghyuck then told him he couldn’t do it without his uncle’s help and that pulled a string in Taeyong’s heart, happy to have been acknowledged by his little bean.

The two of them try to finish the castle while Taeyong busies himself in the kitchen. He prepared the ingredients to prepare some tofu pancakes and banana smoothie that his nephew enjoys with much delight.

Taeyong smiled at the sight his eyes accidentally landed on when he looked over his shoulder to check out on the two. Johnny and Donghyuck are now lying in their stomachs on the carpet, almost done with the castle, like they’re two adorable bears trying to entertain themselves.

Once they’ve finished building the castle, Taeyong hears Donghyuck squeal in victory with his little fists stretched upwards, triumphant. Johnny ruffles his hair, praising him once again.

Donghyuck then pushed himself up and ran towards his uncle in the kitchen. “Uncle, we did it!” He announced, now hugging Taeyong’s leg and his face is glowing in happiness and Taeyong can’t help but coo at how adorable his nephew is.

Taeyong praised and congratulated the boy with lots of kisses on his chubby cheeks, Donghyuck giggled at the tingling sensation his uncle left on his cheeks with those kisses.

When his giggling had died down, Donghyuck inhaled and moaned at the delicious aroma that was made by his uncle’s cooking. His tiny hands had unconsciously rubbed on top of his stomach, anticipating and curious as to what his uncle had cooked for him. And literally, when Taeyong told him it’s his favorite, he was able to guess it perfectly that Johnny had to smile to himself upon hearing the excitement in the boy’s voice.

While Donghyuck was waiting, Johnny was done cleaning the living room and had gingerly placed the lego castle on top of the coffee table, careful enough not to knock it down. He saw Donghyuck silently sitting on the kitchen floor while watching his uncle do his thing with wondering eyes and hoisted him up in his arms.

Johnny sat on the high stool behind the aisle and carefully sat Donghyuck beside him, with his hand resting on the edge of Donghyuck’s chair to protect him from falling.

When Taeyong was done cooking, Donghyuck kicked his feet hanging on the high stool several times out of delight and it’s always that certain reaction that makes Taeyong think is all worth cooking for.

The three of them happily enjoyed the tofu pancakes and banana smoothies together.

And as someone who never gets to be fond of mornings, Taeyong thinks he could get used to this. It is one of the fewest mornings he’s ever had that’s becoming his favorite.

This morning had been eventful and the little birds are now singing outside as the morning sunlight extends inside their apartment, slowly touching their skins allowing it to illuminate beautifully. They welcomed the peaceful feel it brings, happy to start the day right.

* * *

The weather today is quite lovely, cloudy and a little windy, such a perfect time to run and play around the park a few blocks away from Taeyong and Johnny’s apartment.

Donghyuck’s eyes were easily enveloped with mirth and excitement the moment his uncle suggested a playdate outside. Taeyong knew he’d love it for he never got much opportunity to play in an actual playground since their house was never close to a park.

After Johnny and Taeyong took turns in looking after Donghyuck and taking a shower, they’re finally ready to go and about their Saturday afternoon.

The walk to the park was unexpectedly filled with laughter and fits of giggles. Donghyuck has always been the talkative and energetic little bean and both Johnny and Taeyong appreciates him for that, which allows the two of them to do less job because _clearly_ Donghyuck was more entertaining than the two of them.

Donghyuck’s ability to lighten and brighten up the mood really impressed the two adults. Children are so imaginative and Donghyuck himself never failed to prove that. His sense of creativity in the way he tells stories from his days at school or even at home, he’s able to make it more entertaining that Johnny and Taeyong had no choice but to listen intently, fascinated with his attentiveness.

Taeyong is clearly proud of his nephew and Johnny could see it in his eyes, from the way it shines and sparkles much like how it twinkles after he’d finish a painting for a client and that gives him a certain feeling of satisfaction and pride on his chest.

The little bean between Johnny and Taeyong who’s holding each of their hands has now run off away from them, now screaming in happiness upon seeing the playground with other kids playing.

Taeyong and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at Donghyuck’s adorableness, with his limbs flailing hilariously in the air. He’s too eager to have fun today and Taeyong can’t see why he shouldn’t.

Donghyuck was met with several kids younger than him and a few who are probably just the same age as him. Both Taeyong and Johnny watched him as he politely asked the other kids if he could play with them, and without another word, the other kids taking turns on the slide happily took him in the circle.

A fond memory suddenly flashed through Johnny’s mind just around the time Taeyong chanced a glance at him. Johnny chuckled at the thought which left Taeyong curious.

Even before Taeyong could open his mouth and ask his curiosity away, Johnny beat him to it by speaking first without even tearing his gaze out of Donghyuck who’s now giggling with another boy while waiting for their turn in the slide.

“You were almost as tiny as him,” Johnny starts dreamily with a vivid memory and Taeyong tilted his head a little on the side, a little curious, “but a little older when I first met you.”

There it is again, the sweet and fond smile that plasters—unintentionally and unconsciously doing so—Johnny’s lips and Taeyong gulps for it suits Johnny so much, as if Johnny is staring at the most valuable thing in the world.

“You were all by yourself, head hanging low, on the swing. There was something about you that just caught my attention, something that resembles a lot of a beautiful flower upon seeing your face—the first flower that my mother introduced to me.”

“Lilium.” Taeyong whispers, mostly to himself but Johnny heard it perfectly.

Johnny nods, because it’s true and he won’t ever forget about that certain piece from his memory bank. Taeyong’s pale but glowing skin somehow reminded him of the Casablanca Lilies with pure white flowers that bloom every summer. Even though Taeyong had a gloomy aura following him like a gray cloud the first time he met him, Taeyong still looked exceptionally beautiful. So ethereal.

Taeyong’s beauty for Johnny has always been the same, as though he’s aging like a fine wine. Taeyong is never not beautiful in Johnny’s eyes, even from the moment he wakes up with his hair all disheveled and cheeks with dried drool, he’s still perfect in his eyes.

And with that, Johnny believed himself to be truly lucky on that day for their school had planted Lilies on the playground that’s why he was able to pick and give one to Taeyong.

A lovely pink colors Taeyong’s cheeks by that sudden revelation which he’s never heard before. This is the first time Johnny has ever told him that he’d resembled a flower before and he found that a little overwhelming but absolutely sweet for no one has ever told him that not until now.

Taeyong blinked into the space, his eyes were focused on his nephew who’s a few meters away from him, but his mind was almost bound to disconnect from his system.

But luckily, he found some courage to actually say something to cover up his heart beating aggressively in his ribcage like he’s mastered it already. “I really have no idea how my day would end up if you never appeared before me on that day. I was just so upset that I couldn’t make friends.” Taeyong pouted, the memory alone still pinches his heart.

“And I would’ve never imagined how my life would be now if I never approached you on that day.” Johnny bumped his hip on Taeyong’s side.

Taeyong snorts. “Well, that goes the same for me.”

Their lives would certainly be different if they never met and became friends, and surely, they wouldn’t have it in any other way but this.

* * *

After an hour or two in the park, Taeyong decided it’s time to leave and maybe grab some ice cream before they go home to freshen up a little. Also, his sister had sent him a message ten minutes ago that she’d pick Donghyuck around five and that gives them an hour to prepare before his sister arrives.

The sun is gradually preparing to meet the horizon while the other kids are also starting to leave one by one with their guardians. Donghyuck barely even had the energy to whine and pout at his uncle to let him play some more when Taeyong told him it’s time to go, he’s been feeling a little exhausted too. So, he bid his goodbyes to the new friends he made today and promised to play again the next time he visits.

A glimmer of anticipation and elation glistens in Donghyuck’s eyes by the thought of spending time in the playground with his new friends again.

“Jeno was really nice, uncle!” Donghyuck chirped using his remaining energy and squeezed his uncle’s hand, while he’s reaching for Johnny’s on the other side. Once his tiny hand reached Johnny’s huge one, he lifted his head up and beamed a smile at the older. Johnny happily mirrors the smile back, his eyes becoming half moons.

Taeyong lightly squeezed Donghyuck’s hand back on his. “I see you made a new friend.” His heart is swelling in happiness.

“ _Eung_!” Donghyuck nods, smiling brightly. He’s clearly happy about it, too, especially when Jeno called him to sit on the other end of the seesaw to play with him.

“That is awesome, Hyuckie!” Johnny uses his free hand to ruffle the boy’s hair. Donghyuck giggles, loving the attention he’s getting from his uncles.

They walked back home after that, but as promised, they made a stop first in the nearby ice cream parlor to grab scoops of their favorites. 

Cookies and Cream for Donghyuck, Salted Caramel for Johnny, and Banana Graham Crunch for Taeyong.

This day just keeps on getting better, especially from the moment they got out of the parlor and saw the blue sky now turned into orange with thin clouds blown by the wind, scattered everywhere across the sky.

Johnny’s glad he brought his camera with him. He took quite a lot of photos today from their walk earlier to the park, while Donghyuck’s playing, while they were eating ice cream, and now of the majestic sky. And maybe a few photos of Taeyong while he wasn’t looking, but Taeyong didn’t need to know. It’s for Johnny to keep.

After a few and quick satisfying shots of the orange sky, he heard Donghyuck asking for a photo of them three. Johnny chuckled, he’s more than willing to do so.

So he flipped the screen of his camera and angled the device where the three of them are perfectly seen and clicked the shutter to capture the moment.

Taeyong and Johnny were both smiling while Donghyuck in between of the two used both of his hands to throw peace signs.

That photo is definitely a keeper.

* * *

When they reached home, Johnny hoisted Donghyuck up in his embrace and sniffed at the crown of his head. The gesture tickled the boy and he giggled when Johnny peppered kisses on his chubby cheeks and made cute noises.

“Someone needs a shower.” Johnny scrunched his nose when the scent of sweat breached his nostrils. Donghyuck’s mother will definitely chastise them if she’s met with her son again in this state.

Johnny wouldn’t even imagine it, instead, he told Taeyong he’s going to bathe Donghyuck as soon as possible and that he shouldn’t bother to help him so he could get some rest.

Truth be told, today wasn’t much of a hectic and exhausting day. Donghyuck was nothing but a polite and obedient sunshine to both of them the whole time they were looking after him. If anyone needs a rest, it’s the little bean instead not Johnny or him. In fact, he didn’t want Johnny to take his nephew to shower because he knew that even during bathtimes, Donghyuck could be a little energetic and chaotic and capable of making a mess in the tub. So he’ll do it in Johnny’s stead.

But even before he could open his mouth and tell Johnny to hand him his nephew, the two of them have already managed to make their way to the bathroom. Using his strong arms, Johnny shifted Donghyuck in his arms and rested him there like a flying little superhero. Donghyuck stretched his limbs forward and held his tiny fists in the air. He couldn’t help but giggle and enjoy the fact that he’s being held up so high in the air because his uncle Johnny is so tall.

There’s no point in trying, Taeyong thinks, so maybe he should just prepare the extra clothes his sister had packed for Donghyuck in case of when he needs to change. Donghyuck is truly an energetic boy who likes to run around, that’s his form of enjoying his day enthusiastically. For adults it could be a little draining, but they let Donghyuck be as energetic as he could be since it’s a lot easier for his parents to put him to bed at night.

When Taeyong had successfully pulled the new clothes for his nephew to change into, he walked to the bathroom to leave the tiny soft clothes on top of the small cabinet beside the sink, but what his eyes had witnessed almost brought him into tears.

Donghyuck is happily sitting on the tub with little plastic ducks floating on the water (the ones that Taeyong kept in the cabinet meant for times like this when his nephew visits), hair is covered with bubbles, while Johnny is sitting on the tiled floor cracking some of his corny jokes that surprisingly amuses Donghyuck.

It almost felt too domestic and his mind is going on a trip again where he’s been trying to ignore and push as deep as he can in his subconscious.

His mind would easily just drift in that direction whenever he sees Johnny with children, and from the way he gets along with them so well and how he treats them nicely that it never failed to bring his heart into some rapid beating, and with plenty of butterflies trying to escape out of his stomach.

However, the sound of someone knocking on the door immediately pulled him out of his reverie and he’s truly grateful for it. Johnny looked over his shoulders upon hearing the noise, alerting himself to wash Donghyuck quickly now that his mother had just arrived.

“I’ll get that.” Taeyong told Johnny and left his nephew’s clothes where it should’ve been moments ago.

It was indeed his sister who was behind the door when he opened it, she was quick to ask where his lovely boy is. Taeyong snorted—it had only been just a few hours and she already missed her son to bits, but Taeyong sympathizes for it’s hard not to miss that kid—and pointed a finger towards the bathroom.

His sister made a beeline to the bathroom—too excited to see her ball of sunshine—and tilted her head sideways to peek behind the door frame when she successfully got there to see what was happening inside. She could hear her son’s soft giggles echoing inside the room and the shivering sounds he’s making now that he’s out of the tub.

She saw how attentive Johnny was to her child’s needs. Johnny immediately grabbed the towel around his nape to cover it all over Donghyuck’s small body like a little burrito.

When Johnny hoisted Donghyuck back up in his arms, Donghyuck saw his mother peeking behind the door frame. “Mommy!” He shouts enthusiastically.

“Hi, sunshine!” She greets back and Johnny was more than happy to bring Donghyuck to her arms once they were out of the bathroom. The tiny boy immediately wound his arms around his mother’s neck and accepted the series of smooches from her. “Were you a good boy to your uncles?”

Donghyuck vigorously nods, he can’t wait to tell his mother about the happenings that happened today.

“Little bean right here was more than a good boy. You had fun today, buddy?” Johnny ruffled Donghyuck’s hair again, so enamoured by this tiny bundle of fluff and happiness.

“Yes! Thank you to you and uncle Yongie!”

“You’re welcome, baby!” Taeyong lightheartedly utters from behind. The three of them whipped their heads towards the place where Taeyong’s voice came from and laughed.

Taeyong then reached for Donghyuck so he could dress him up, Johnny followed suit with Donghyuck’s clothes in his hand. Taeyong gingerly deposited Donghyuck on the couch and dressed him quickly before the boy could catch a cold, and without them even knowing, Taeyong’s sister is once again sitting on the high stool where she was earlier this morning with the same endearing and fond smile painting her lips while watching the three across her.

She pulled the phone inside her pocket and sneaked a photo of the three just because she can’t help it and that she absolutely can do it. She truly admires Taeyong and Johnny’s loving behavior towards her son and she couldn’t be thankful enough for the two, especially when they’re always there whenever she needs some help.

After some moments, Donghyuck is freshly bathed once again and wrapped in new clothes. The little boy thanked his uncles for helping him out and received kisses on his cheeks from the two adults.

Taeyong then asked his sister to stay for dinner, however, his sister immediately refused because she believed that she and Donghyuck have already taken much of their time today when Taeyong and Johnny should’ve been taking the rest they needed from work. Although Taeyong understands, he still insisted and Johnny did just the same.

Taeyong’s sister has always been firm with her decisions. She clearly didn’t want to stay any longer because she knew that by doing that, Donghyuck could even ask to stay the night. She’s also visibly tired and needs some sleep that Taeyong had no choice but to let them go.

“Thank you for looking after my sunshine again today, you guys. I appreciate it a lot.” She grabbed Donghyuck’s bag on the carpeted floor and carried her son up. Upon seeing the small pout her son was sporting, she couldn’t help but kiss it away and promised to visit soon.

Donghyuck’s eyes immediately glisten in newfound excitement when he heard his mother’s promise. Taeyong thought he can’t say anything to that, so he kissed Donghyuck’s cheek and his sister’s temple before they left. Johnny reached his fist to Donghyuck and Donghyuck was quick to do a fist bump with him.

“Take care, you two.” Taeyong said when the two were finally outside the apartment.

“We will! See you both soon!”

“Bye, uncles!”

Johnny and Taeyong waved at him and watched them walk away from the apartment, only closing the door when they’re out of their sights.

* * *

  
  


Later that night around eleven, Taeyong’s phone on top of the nightstand dinged and lit up within the dark space. He was about to fall asleep, but then again, his sister is always so timely to annoy his very being.

A notification from his sister. A message that says, _image attached_.

Taeyong flick his phone open and looked through the message his sister had sent him.

It was a photo she took earlier when he and Johnny were dressing Donghyuck up in the living room. He smiled while staring at the photo, they looked like a small family of their own.

 _I know you’ve heard me ask you this a thousand times before already, but when will you tell him?_ Received, 11:21 p.m.

 _I’ve been watching you two dance around each other the entire time we were growing up. Isn’t it time for someone between you two to own up your feelings and confess?_ Received, 11:22 p.m.

Taeyong stared at the photo for another minute and saved it in his photo gallery.

 _I know you only mean well. But it’s not that easy, noona. I wish it was that easy_. Sent, 11:24 p.m.

 _I know. I am sorry. I just can’t wait for you to be ready and be happy. And I really like him for you._ Received, 11:25 p.m.

 _So as I._ Sent, 11:25 p.m.

They said their goodnights to each other after that and maybe that put Taeyong’s heart to be uneasy again. He just wants to sleep.

But a little later, his phone dinged again. He sighed and opened it again because there’s no chance for him to sleep anytime soon tonight.

However, he was a little surprised to see a message from Johnny.

 _Hey, you awake?_ Received, 11:43 p.m.

 _Can I come over? Can’t sleep. :(_ Received, 11:43 p.m.

They both know that at times like this, the only way for them to get some good sleep is when they were both tangled by their limbs and cuddling under the warm sheets.

Taeyong’s mind is whirring back to life. He knew he shouldn’t entertain the stupid thoughts that somehow eats him up because Johnny needs him and he needs Johnny, too.

He inhaled as deep as he can and exhaled the breath he’s been holding, hoping that his worries were released along with it too.

It took him several moments to reply and Johnny thought that Taeyong must’ve been asleep already. But the moment he supposedly reached his arm on his nightstand to place his phone back there, it dinged and he immediately retreated his arm back to see if it was Taeyong who messaged him.

True to his expectation, it was his best friend who notified his phone.

 _The door is unlocked, come here quickly. Can’t sleep either._ Sent, 11:57 p.m.

After he read Taeyong’s reply, Johnny immediately jumped out of his bed to run to where Taeyong is.

Despite his excitement, Johnny managed to carefully open Taeyong’s bedroom door and call out for his best friend’s name as softly as he can.

“In here.” Taeyong whispered back. Johnny closed the door behind and gently dipped his weight next to Taeyong’s form on bed upon reaching it. Taeyong scooted a little over to the side to make room for Johnny and Johnny gladly lied beside Taeyong and went under the warm sheets.

Taeyong’s arm immediately found its rightful place where Johnny’s shoulder is, with his nose now nuzzling the crook of Johnny’s neck.

As if on autopilot, Johnny wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist and gathered him so close to his chest, that the two of them almost snoozed out peacefully. Johnny’s fingers automatically traced Taeyong’s Lavender line tattoo on his side when his shirt bunched upwards when he reached for Johnny’s shoulder.

From the many times they’ve done this already, that Johnny was already able to memorize each soft line poked on Taeyong’s tender skin, everything had just become so natural like this. It’s no news to them that this is how they work together during times they need to reconnect with slumber.

That if Johnny wouldn’t delicately trace his fingers against his tattoos whenever they cuddle, Taeyong would feel as if something’s changed in their routine.

Just like always, the familiarity between their bodies tangled like this and the warmth it offers only lull them to a wonderful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sparing some time in reading this. i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> kudos and comments are always much appreciated. much love, sweets!


End file.
